Blood of a Time Lord
by BloARazberry
Summary: The Doctor has always been on his own. But when he meets Liz, all of that changes. What was once destined to be a long life of loneliness, is to be a long life of love. Liz is everything he'd ever wanted. But their coexistence is threatened when a government agency starts a mission to end the race of the Time Lords...forever. Rated T for mild adult references, humor, and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! Just so you know, this story is going to be more romantic than my last fanfiction. Also, it's a little out of range of the actual series. What I mean by that is that it's based on a scenario in which Donna and Rose and all that never happened. Instead, the Doctor meets an OC, Elisabeth. I might not update on this extremely often, since I'm already working on that Assassin's Creed thing right now, and if I work on too many things at once, I get confused, and when I get confused, I get stressed. Yeah, it sucks. Enjoy!**

**By the way, this story is rated for people 14+ because of the violence and intense action and romance that might make some people throw up. It's just a sort of warning is all.**

Prologue

His lips gently brushed against mine. It seems as if I've only met him yesterday, yet I must have known him all my life. He still looked the same.

Well, not exactly the same. He looked younger, stronger, brighter. We both knew this love could never truly last. He was practically immortal, and I was doomed to die sooner or later.

And yet, as we looked into each other's eyes, a promise, a curse, an oath passed between us.

_Nothing is impossible._

**Chapter 1: An Awkward Situation**

My eyes shot open as my alarm clock went off. I smashed the snooze button and groaned tiredly. Four o'clock in the morning was such a curse.

I took my time getting ready for the day, despising every second of that morning. My car was still in the shop, which meant I would have to walk to work. Thankfully, McDonald's-yes, I worked at McDonald's-wasn't a long ways away from my apartment building.

I shivered as a breeze blew in, and zipped up my jacket.

"Hey, Liz!" called a familiar voice.

I turned to see Wess walking up to me, the sunlight shining in his blue-dyed hair.

"Hi, Wess," I murmured, sounding a lot more glum than I had intended.

He obviously noticed, his smile slowly fading. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Are you still upset about Angela moving?"

I sighed. "Yeah."

Angela and I had been friends since third grade. We did pretty much everything together-sleepovers, birthdays, camping trips-until one day, the weather changed a tiny bit and her parents took off to Oklahoma. Mum always said they were strange people.

"She said she'll be back around Spring Break. Hopefully."

He nodded. "Well, I have to go to work." He gave me a quick kiss. "See you later." Then he turned and headed towards the Home Depot.

"Bye." I sighed and continued on with my boring life.

After a while, the sidewalk became crowded with other locals who were going to work or getting an early breakfast. Speaking of which, I should have taken Mum's advice on not eating those week-old eggs. My stomach churned simply at the thought of that awful meal.

Suddenly, a streak of blue sped past me on all fours. I couldn't get a good glimpse of it-it ran like a freaking cheetah-but i could tell it was an animal of some sort. Right after that, a hollering voice rose above the chatter all around me.

"Get out of the way! Hurry! Hurry up! Move!" It was coming towards me.

The people walking ahead of me cried out as they made way for the assailant. As they did, a dark haired man in a blue suit and a trench coat came barreling towards me. I was too late to dodge him, and we smashed right into each other.

I fell back onto my butt, stinging pain all over me from the impact. He tumbled to the ground and groaned in pain as he stood. Serves him right.

"Goodness gracious!" the man said as he helped me to my feet. "I'm sorry. Really, I'm so sorry, but I have to go!" And with that, he continued on his path down the street, disappearing around a corner.

"Idiot," I grumbled as I pulled out my phone to check the time. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Without a second thought, I sped across the sidewalk, dodging townspeople and ignoring them as they cursed at me. I was a pretty fast runner, although distance was my real strength. I ran all the way to the McDonald's building, and although I was out of breath when I got inside, I had made it in time.

I checked in and went to change into my uniform while one of the employees started up the fryer.

"Where were you?" growled Mandy, the manager.

Ha, 'Mandy the manager.' That's funny. To me.

"I thought I asked you to come in early today."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I got into an awkward situation is all."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! Just so you know, I might not be updating extremely often this next week because of tests and-what do ya know-my birthday. Anyway, hopefully, you like my story so far. I know it hasn't really shot off yet, but it will soon! And besides, we need these boring parts for character development. Also, I would like to mention before you read this chapter that I have nothing against homosexuals and bisexuals. There is a very short scene in which Liz speaks to a gay guy, and although I don't say or do anything bad about them, someone might assume that I'm being offensive. A few of my friends are gay and lesbian, and I have no problem with that. I want to be a good role model, and bullying and hating people is wrong.**

** Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: A True Friend

A few hours passed. Making French fries isn't a job my mum would approve of-of course, she didn't seem to approve of ANYTHING I did. The bright side is that I got to spend some time with my friend, Jane. She was still in high school, although she was only around three years younger than me.

She was very shy and never really spoke to anyone except for Mandy and me. She had to leave her last job because the employees constantly teased her because she cried very easily. It's not Jane's fault, she simply had a rough childhood. Even I barely know about it, since she never spoke of it, and I feared that asking about it would make her upset. Luckily, nearly every employee here had known each other for some time, and we were all aware of Jane's timidness and tried our best to support her.

"So, Zoey, how's it going with Wess?" Asked Ethan as he walked up to me.

"It'okay," I replied. "I guess."

He raise a brow. "You guess?"

I sighed. "I don't know. He just...seems so different than when I first met him."

"I know what you mean," he laughed. "When I first met Randy, I thought he was very kind and polite. Turns out, he was racist and was very disrespectful to his parents and 'friends.' I broke up with him as soon as I found out."

"Huh. I didn't know that."

Just then, I heard a commotion near the drive through window. I ran over to see a man shouting at poor Jane through the window, and his anger was obvious from his beet-red face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He roared. "I asked for chicken, not beef! I'm on a friggin' diet! Are you trying to kill me?!"

I could tell by his gelatinous belly that this guy was definitely not on a diet. Not only was he a total rearend, but he was attacking my best friend. And if you want to live, you shall do no such thing.

"I'm very sorry, sir," Jane whimpered, her voice like the soft coo of a dove. "I can get you a new one."

"Let me talk to the manager!"

"Sir, please, it was a simple mistake."

"YOU'RE a mistake!" And with that, he threw the remains of his burger at her, ketchup and mustard now staining her shirt. "And you'd better get me another one! NOW!"

Jane subtly nodded, then turned and walked away quietly towards the station. I quickly went to follow her.

"Jane, are you okay?" I asked gently.

My friend nodded her head silently. A few seconds passed, and tears began flowing down her cheeks. Her shoulders started shaking as she began to sob. Bubbling rage surged through me. How dare that pig hurt my best friend?! She did nothing wrong. It wasn't fair! If I weren't old enough to go to jail, I would've punched a fricking hole right through his stupid, ugly face! Still, I gulped it down and remained calm. It was hard, but the idea of sweet revenge kept me quiet. I took the newly made burger from Jane's hands.

"I'll take care of it."

She looked up. "What are you doing?"

"You'll just see," I said as I started back to the drive-through window. The beast-my new victim-was still there. Just as I had hoped.

"Well, it's about time!" he shouted. "Ah, it's a different girl. You're much hotter than that other thing."

That was just what I needed. A spark to start the flame. Everyone knew that if someone were to go far enough, my anger would be the death of them. And when I was defending somebody who was close to me, you had better stay out of my way.

"You have disrespected my friend."

He scoffed. "Yeah, whatever, sweetcheeks. Just give me my damn burger."

"You hurt her. That makes me angry."

"Look, kid, I've got a meeting to go to. Hurry up, alright?"

"And if you want to live," I growled dangerously, "You do not make me angry." I swear, that voice was not my own. It was deep and dark and demanding, as if it were the voice of the devil himself. I liked it.

"I don't care about your stupid friend. And you know what? I want my burger! For free!"

"Alright, then," I grumbled. And I launched the burger right at his face. The man screamed in rage.

"What the hell?! That's it! Get me the manager! NOW!"

Then, I used my secret weapon- I did what I called 'the Glare.' I've done it since I was sixteen. If I looked at anyone hard enough, their eyes would water and their pride would crumble. It was a gift.

My eyes narrowed, and I glared as hard as I could, as if I intended to burn a hole through him. For a moment the man simply stared at me as if this was amusing to him. Then his expression began to turn to that of fear. His own eyes darkened, and his hands began to fidget on the steering wheel.

"You're...what are you?" Then he hit the gas and drove off. Good riddance!

"ELISABETH MACKE!" Mandy shouted from her office. "Come here!"

Oh, no. I assumed the worst as I stepped into the room. The manager sat behind her desk, and in front of her was that old pig. Next to him was Jane, who had her eyes to the ground as she clasped her fingers nervously.

"Elisabeth, this customer says you threw fast food at him for no apparent reason. Is this true?"

"Yes-er, no! I did it for a reason. I mean..."

"Then it had better be a good one."

"She was just defending me!" protested Jane. "That man started it! He threw a burger at me first, and then Liz went and taught him a lesson."

The fat guy glared. "That's not true!"

"Look at her shirt!" I yelled, startling them all. "Isn't it obvious?!"

"But instead of acting out in anger, you should have contacted me," continued Mandy.

"Yes, and I asked to speak to the manager. Twice!"

"Mr. Kythe, please. Liz, this is a fireable offense. You know what that means."

I stared at her with utter shock. Yes, I knew what it meant. I felt like a kid at elementary school again. When the class bully steals your backpack, and so you punch him, and even though the revenge is so satisfying, you know how much trouble you'll be in with your parents and immediately regret it.

"Elisabeth Macke, you're fired."

My phone rang as I walked down the street towards my apartment. I sighed and reached into my pocket to answer it.

"What do you want?" I grumbled.

"It's not your fault, Liz," came Wess's voice.

"Yes, it is. I should've just went and called Mandy."

"...What happened, exactly?"

"Some fat man was bullying Jane, and I let my anger get the best of me."

He was quiet for a moment. "I don't mean to be rude, but I think you should join an anger management class."

I scoffed. "No way."

He was quiet again. "Liz, I think we should see other people."

"What?!" I stopped in my tracks, causing several people walking behind me to bump into me. "You're breaking up with me?!"

"Sorry, Lizzy."

"And you didn't even bother to say it to me in person?! You coward!" But he had already hung up. I stepped back and leaned against a wall. This entire week was horrible. My car broke down, I lost my job, my stupid boyfriend broke up with me...I couldn't even return home. If I did, my mother would kill me and dance on my grave. I was doomed.

I slid down the wall until I sat against it, and brought my knees to my chest. Then I cried. I cried like a freaking baby. Surely it was only ten minutes, but it felt like hours. What else was I going to do? My phone rang again, and I looked to see that my mum was calling me. I stared at the screen for a moment, the photo of my mom smiling at me. Then I screamed and threw the phone to the ground, smashing the screen to bits. I went on crying until my eyes were dry, and then I simply sobbed. The crowd of locals around me, who barely noticed me, began to dwindle until I was the only one on the street. A few minutes passed, and I heard footsteps on the sidewalk. They came nearer, and I prayed they wouldn't notice me and keep walking. Then they stopped in front of me.

"Excuse me," came a faintly familiar voice. I looked up. It was the man from this morning! Not the chubby, mean one, but the one who had crashed right into me like a buffoon. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm-I'm fine." I quickly wiped my tears away, hoping he wouldn't see that I'd been crying.

"You don't look alright."

I looked up at him. "Then why did you ask me?"

He simply chuckled and went to sit down next to me. I squirmed a few inched away uncomfortably. Stranger danger.

"Tell me what happened," he said softly.

I turned to the strange man. His eyes were a rich brown, and seemed more alive than the eyes of any other. I took a deep breath and explained everything. He laughed when I told him about the burger situation.

"Ah, I know how that feels. Many have left me behind."

"Really?!"

He nodded. "Surely, you won't just be sitting here all night?"

"I don't see why not."

He stared at me for a moment, then stood. "Why don't I walk you home?"

"I'm staying here."

He laughed and held out a hand to help me to my feet. "Oh, come on!"

I rolled my eyes and got up on my own. "Alright, fine. But don't try anything funny. I have pepper spray in my bag."

"And you won't have to use it. Now, which way to your place?"

**And...we're off! Finally, it's starting to get interesting. Just wait till the next chapter. :) Please review and let me know what you think so far! I could use your help with the improvement! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! If you've read this far, just know that I love you for believing in my writing skills. By now, we've learned quite a bit about this Liz character. Mostly that she's got some serious anger issues. xD Just so you know, I might be updating less often during weekdays due to school. But I will not abandon this story! I promise!(I love it too much lol) Also, I used to think my parents didn't really approve of my crazy fangirl-ness for Doctor Who. Turns out...my mom is also a fan girl. And my dad says that he wants to read this story when it's finished. :D**

**I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, there would be a lot more break dancing. The only thing I own in this story is my OC's...and the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

I had hoped that the long walk to my house would be silent. But almost the entire time, the strange man was talking, asking me questions and sometimes offering to share anything about himself. Most of the time, I would see this as a stranger trying to 'infiltrate' on my personal information. To my surprise, he didn't do what most guys I've met are keen to do, which is ask for an age or address or phone number. At one point, some dude asked if my parents were home, and I slapped him on the spot.

This man, though, would simply ask about my career or how I was doing with having two broken down cars. He didn't seem intruding, but simply curious. Still, I answered questions very vaguely.

"So, you lost your job, huh?"

"Yes," I growled. _Thanks for reminding me, you rearend,_ I thought silently.

"I hear that they're hiring at the laundromat."

I scoffed and said sarcastically, "What, and lose any dignity I have left?"

The man chuckled, and he was finally quiet for a moment. I took advantage of it.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?"

"No, just 'the Doctor.'"

I gave him a concerned glance. "Um...okay, _Doctor_. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Why aren't _you_ asking _me _any questions?" the Doctor countered.

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know you."

"And how do you get to know someone without asking any questions?"

He had a point, but I wasn't going to admit it anytime soon. Pride often kept me from allowing anyone to know if I were confused or incorrect. My parents have tried talking to me about it before, but I guess they decided it was hopeless and simply gave up. My aunt, though, often asks if I ever need help or anything, and when she sees I'm saying yes and simply lying, she will continue to ask until I finally say I need her help. She's a good aunt.

"How do you not scare someone off by asking them a million things?"

This made him burst with laughter. "Oh, Liz. Sometimes, when you want to know something, you should just ask."

I rolled my eyes. We were just in front of my apartment building. Finally, I can get away from this weirdo! As I opened the door, though, he suddenly stopped me.

"Wait! I have something for you." He reached into his trench coat and pulled out my phone. It looked the same as the day I bought it, and I could tell it was mine because of the case that had pictures of little multicolored mustaches all over it.

"What the-?!" I snatched it from his hands and looked it over. "You...you fixed it. How?"

He pulled out what looked like a small metal rod with a blue light on the end. "Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor pushed a button, and the blue light glowed as it made a high-pitched whirring noise.

I scoffed. "Yeah, sure. Where'd you get that useless trinket? ?"

He laughed and turned to leave. "See you around. Maybe."

"Yeah. See you." I walked inside and whispered to myself, "Hopefully not."

The man drove up to the next corner and parked his car, turning his engine off as not to raise suspicion. Quietly, he watched intently as the young girl with black hair, the bottom half dyed fuchsia, strolled down the street with the Doctor. He turned up the volume on the speaker, hoping to catch some of the conversation.

"What are they saying?" said a disguised voice on his earpiece.

"Nothing yet," he replied. "Just casual talk. He isn't inquiring any personal information, though."

"That is none of our concern. Are you detecting any relationship between the subjects?"

Agent Skythe sighed. "Not so far."

For a moment there was only silence on the other end of the line. "Have you retrieved any personal information on the subject yourself?"

"She lives near the west side of Longmont, Colorado in an apartment building."

"Which apartment building, you fool?"

"I'm not finding any name on my GPS."

"Well, figure it out!" The voice yelled. "If we don't reach the deadline before June, our mission will fail! You must complete the assignment. Do not interfere with the subjects if they are near, or else everything we've built to succeed will crumble."

"With all due respect, how do you expect me to do that?"

"If there are any other interruptions, if anyone else appears to relate to the Doctor other than Subject 12," the voice growled, "Destroy them."

Agent Skythe nodded. "Yes, sir."

I woke up the next morning with an awful headache. Just as I got up to get ready for work, I remembered. "Oh, yeah," I grumbled. "I don't have a job." Therefore, I spent the remainder of the morning at my leisure. I went to visit Jane, and we had lunch and talked for a long while.

"I'm glad that awful Mr. Skythe is gone," I grumbled as I took a bite of sandwich.

"Yeah. Hopefully, he was late to that stupid meeting and lost his stupid job!"

I looked up. I've never heard her speak like that. "Jane."

"Hm?"

"Is something else bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're acting a bit unusual. I'd understand about the thing with the guy at the drive-through, but..."

She shrugged. "It's just..." Jane looked up at me, tears forming in her eyes. "My dad got arrested last night."

My jaw dropped. "What?! What did he do?!"

"He didn't say. The police just came in and said they were arresting him."

I stared at her with shock. "Are you sure you don't know what happened? Did he get into a fight or something?"

"Well, the day before, there was a guy."

I tilted my head to the side, confused. "A guy?"

"Yeah, a guy. He was wearing some kind of suit and trench coat. Great hair."

This made me suddenly gasp out loud, which seemed to startle her.

"What? What's wrong?"

I quickly shook my head. "Nothing. Just tell me what happened."

"Okay. This guy and my dad were talking. I was just watching through the window at the store, so I didn't hear what they were saying. But then some other man drove up in a black van and started yelling at my dad. I didn't know why. It was really weird."

"Hm," I said softly. "Strange." After we finished our meal, Jane headed home. I obviously took my time. My mother, thankfully, was taking the night shift last night and wasn't there to chew me out. But she was definitely home at the moment, and likely wondering where I was. Instead, I headed to the shopping mart. I didn't buy anything, as usual. Nothing was affordable. I'd simply stroll about, glancing at a pair of shoes here or a price tag there. I couldn't keep it up forever, so I eventually gave a worried sigh and headed for the apartment, my mother's next words already lodged in my head.

**Uh-oh. When someone's name starts with agent, it isn't usually a good sign! What mission, I wonder? And who's that disguised voice? Exciting! Keep reading to find out! Don't forget to leave a review/PM. Do you think I should add something? Move something? Eat something? Let me know! And thanks for reading!**

**-Darou**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! I got chapter 4 done much later than usual, my goodness. I've been very sick lately. And thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I got Assassin's Creed 2, Doctor Who gear, furry gear, awesome digital art gear, m&amp;m's, and a philosophical potato! Yay!**

**Doctor Who does not belong to me. The only thing in this story that I own is my OC's...and the story. Please do not use this story or the characters in it without my permission. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

I made my way upstairs to my apartment, my legs getting stiffer with each step, knowing what was to come. Slowly, I unlocked the door and walked inside. I didn't know I was holding my breath until I let it out. When the door behind me slammed shut, there was a thumping of feet on the floor. Here it comes.

"Where in the hell _were _you?!" my mother shouted, her voice like shards of glass cutting into my ears. "I called you thirteen times!"

"My phone was off," I growled.

"Well, what were you thinking?! What if there was an emergency?!"

"Mum, I'm twenty years old! I don't need a fricking babysitter!" I shouted.

"Watch your tone, Elisabeth! If you were REALLY twenty, you wouldn't be living in this apartment. You'd be in college, you'd have a real job, you wouldn't be hanging out with freaking high schoolers"-

"Alright, first of all, they're seniors. Second, you don't have to worry about the goddamn job, because I was FIRED!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Every argument was basically just a shouting contest between us. "And I took as long as possible to come here because I knew that you would do this. Just scream and yell like a child! You're never there for me, you never support me, you never tell me that you care! Sometimes, I can't even believe you're my mother!"

First, she opened her mouth, apparently ready to make a comeback, or scream about the job thing, like I had suspected. But then her expression changed, and instead she closed her mouth for a moment, then began to speak. "I...I didn't know you felt that way. I just thought"-

"No, you didn't! That's your problem, Mum. You don't think! You just open your mouth and say whatever awful comment comes out!" And before she could say anything else, I ran out into the hallway and down the stairs to the lobby. I had to get out of here. I had to find somewhere else to stay. My mother was right, I shouldn't be living there. And I was going to make sure I could stay as far from that dreaded apartment as I could.

_Easy, Liz, _I suddenly reminded myself. I needed to calm down, to go somewhere and relax. I was considering going to Jane's or Ethan's house when I felt a wave of nausea come over me. My stomach convulsed, and I felt that I would end up vomiting on the sidewalk like a fricking dog. Strange, I wasn't usually sick. Was it the sandwich? That diner was quite infamous for causing their customers to get food poisoning. I'm surprised the place hasn't gone out of business yet. Remembering that I often kept emergency stuff with me, I went to check my purse to see if we had antiemetics. Oh, wait-it was on the counter at the apartment. Damn it. Well, I wasn't going back there now.

I sighed and continued down the street. Hopefully, the pharmacy stayed open late. As I passed a group of closed restaurants, I noticed the streets were empty, save one idle black car parked across the street. I paused when I thought I saw movement in the window. Perhaps the driver was fixing their GPS or talking on the phone. But if they were...why wasn't the engine running? How long had they been there?

I continued to watch with growing interest as the window that faced me rolled down, and something black and shiny stuck out of it...and pointed at me. By the time I realized what it was, it was too late to run, too late to scream. The sound of two firing gunshots echoed in the night, and I cried out in agony when an explosion of searing pain shot up my left arm and through my chest. The light of the glowing neon signs all about me became blurred as I fell to the ground. Blood began to pool around me, and a group of passers-by shrieked and ran towards me. I moaned as I felt for something to grab onto that would help me stand. Everything around me was a foggy mist of light and color, the pain in my chest and upper arm the only things that seemed real. The sound of feet pounding on the asphalt came towards me.

"Liz!" A voice cried as something touched me. A hand, I presumed. "Liz, it's me!"

I tried to reply, but all the came from my mouth was a muffled groan. Then I felt something grab a hold of me, pulling me off the ground. My stomach lurched as I went up and down with someone's brisk footsteps. The overwhelmingly bright blur of lights and colors changed. They became softer and dimmer, and I heard-more like felt-a soft humming noise around me. I must have been indoors, but exactly where, I had no idea.

The voice from earlier continued speaking, although I hardly understood half the words it said. Mainly it simply called my name. Well, it wasn't calling. It was whispering, murmuring, and it seemed to soothe me. But that hardly mattered, because right then, the pain grew and grew until it engulfed my entire body like a blazing flame. A golden mist clouded my vision, and now I knew that this wasn't just because of the bullets. Something else was happening, something horrible that would forever change me. What it was, though, I was not sure. The pain continued to increase, more and more, and I screamed like I've never screamed before. The nearby voice's words became more frantic as I felt everything, my bones, my skin, my blood begin to disintegrate and reconstruct. It felt like hours before the gold light that blinded me retreated with the pain, and everything went black.

/ / / / /

When I woke up, I noticed two things. One, the hair that hung over my face was much longer and darker and curlier than I remembered. Two, I didn't have any idea where the hell I was. My back and neck felt extremely sore, probably because, due to my observation, I lay on a metal mesh floor. A soft glow emanated from the numerous metal panels on the round ceiling above me. I was in some sort of room, with a large console in the center of it, buttons and dials and all sorts of things covering it. Large columns of some sort connected the floor to the rounded roof, and compared to the modern-looking interior of the strange room, they had a more natural look to them, like two tree trunks twisted together. What was more interesting, though, was a man who came out from behind the console. A man who was all too familiar.

"D-Doctor?" I jumped when my voice came out smooth and medium-pitched, instead of the usual shrill that I had grown used to over the last twenty years. My hand went up to my throat to find that my skin, too, had changed. It was a slightly darker shade, as if I'd spent hours in the sun. "My voice...what...what happened?"

The Doctor stared at me as if I were a science experiment gone wrong. "I'm not sure," he replied solemnly. He walked over and crouched down in front of me. He smelled like sweat and cologne-not a good mix. "You're human, aren't you?"

I scoffed. "Well, duh." This guy is smelly AND an idiot. "Why?"

"Hm." He tilted his head to side slightly, as if looking for something that was small and difficult to see. "Elisabeth, do you know who tried to shoot you?"

"No, I-wait, I was shot?!" The memories from last night started coming back to me. "Oh, my God. I was shot!" Immediately, I frantically searched all over for any bullet wounds on me, yet I found nothing. "How could someone just shoot me?!" I shrieked. "Why did you let that happen?!"

"Don't look at me!" he said defensively. "I barely got there in time. You should thank me for not leaving you all bloodied on the corner!"

I was about to yell something else, something that would surely hit him where it hurt, but stopped. Instead, I huffed and walked out of the weird room to find myself across the highway from where I had been attacked. The Doctor called after me as I left. I'm not sure what he said, something about danger or regeneration or whatever. Who cares? That guy was nuts. It was morning now, and many locals crowded the city. There was still a blood stain on the sidewalk, and there was a cluster of police and the group of bystanders from last night standing around it. I expected them to point at me and start shouting or something, but they never did. I wasn't sure why, but even though I had hoped I wouldn't, I was automatically heading towards the apartment building. This was going to be interesting.

/ / / / /

When I stepped into the small living area, all of the lights were still off. Strange, my mother usually left them on at night. I shrugged dismissively and switched them on, then went to the restroom to fix my hair. Right before I did, though, my mother came inside, her hands full with grocery bags.

"I'm sorry about last night, Mum. Let me help you with that."

She looked up, and when she saw me, she screamed. Jessie, my stepfather, came running from their bedroom, still in his underwear. He first looked at Mum, then at me. He grabbed a frying pan that sat on the stove as if he were prepared to hit someone with it.

"Sam, call the police!" he shouted.

"What? What's going on?"

"Who are you?!" My mom said. "And where is Liz?!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! I'm sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I spent ALL day last Saturday at Starfest. It sure was fun, but I'm still tired from that 20-hour long day. Plus, school is such a butt. Anyway, I hope you like my story so far! Well, if you're still reading, you probably like it. Nevermind. Enjoy!**

**Please do not use this story or the characters in it without my permission. I do not own Doctor Who. The only things I own in the story are my OC's, as well as the story.**

Chapter 5

"I'm telling you right now!" My mother shouted. "Get out of my apartment!"

"Mum, what are you"-

"Hello, officer?" Jessie said into the phone in a panicked voice. "We have a break-in!"

"Guys, stop, I'm telling you"- I suddenly paused as I felt something flutter in my chest. My heart was racing-not surprising on this kind of occasion, yet it felt as if I've just run a marathon. Sweat was dripping from my forehead as blood rushed through my head, making me dizzy. I could feel my legs begin to buckle underneath me, and I threw out my arms to catch myself as I fell forward. Then it happened again. My eyelids became heavy, and the last thing I saw was my parents staring at me blankly.

/ / / / /

I woke up with a groan of pain and noticed that there was something hard and cold on my wrist. I swiveled my head around to see that my hands were cuffed to the heating pipes behind me. Oh, great.

"Where the hell are the police?!" I heard Mum growl. "It's been almost half an hour! If you hadn't found those cuffs, we'd probably be lying all dead and beaten and bloodied on the floor by now!"

"Absolutely! This is ridiculous! Do you think we should call again?"

"What..?" I murmured. "Why did you guys cuff me?!"

"Because you broke into our apartment! That's why!" My stepfather snapped, making me cringe.

I simply stared in shock at my parents. Did they seriously not recognize me? What was going on?

"Jessie, how much did you have to drink?!" I asked.

"Nothing! And how do you know my name? Are you some kind of spy?"

I scoffed. "What? 'Spy?' You guys are out of your minds! I'm your _daughter_!"

"No, you aren't," said my mother.

"Mum, don't you remember that fight we had last night? You were yelling at me because I got fired from my job."

"I told you!" shouted Jessie while Mum gave me a weird look. "She's some kind of spy!"

"Jessie, shut up! The police are on their way. We'll just keep her here until they get here."

"Did you just tell me to shut up?!"

Right then, there was a knock on our door. Oh, no. How was I going to escape this one?

"It's the police!" Bellowed a deep voice from behind the door.

"Oh, finally," said Mum, apparently relieved. She quickly let the two police officers in, a man and woman, both of them turning their attention to me after Jessie told them what had happened.

"Unlock the handcuffs," one officer said to the other, "And get her in the patrol car."

Mum took the keys and uncuffed me, and one of the police officers grabbed my wrist-a bit more gently than I'd expected-and pulled me to my feet. Shouldn't she have practically crushed me, doing all she could not to let me escape? Maybe she was new. Perhaps this escape would be easy, and I'd be able to run when they opened the door.

"We'll take care of it, ma'am." The officer who wasn't holding me then turned to leave.

"Wait, shouldn't you check the house in case she stole something else?" said Mum. "Or interview us or something?"

"That's not necessary, ma'am."

Her jaw dropped. "But you can't just take her like that! Aren't you supposed to do something else?!"

"Of course not."

"What kind of police officers are you?!" Jessie shouted.

"One of a kind," they answered as they shut the door behind them.

/ / / /

When we got outside, I was surprised when there was no sign of a police car. Instead, their was a black van, reminding me of the vehicles the feds drive in spy movies.

"Where's the police car?" I asked.

"We don't need one," said the officer who still was holding my wrist tightly.

They opened the back, which was pretty much empty. There was metal mesh seperating the trunk from the driver's and passenger's seat, and the tinted windows were thick, bulletproof plastic instead of glass. Just like a patrol car.

"Get in."

"Excuse me?!"

"Get in!"

They were trying to throw me into the back of a freaky black fed-van?! That wasn't going to fly. Resisting arrest or not, I wasn't going in there. Immediately, I did just the same thing I did when the principal used to have to drag me into the office with her own two hands and all the strength she could muster. I screamed and thrashed and kicked, wriggling around like a mangled cat, and one of the officers tried to grab my arms and steady me. He should be glad he got to keep all ten fingers. As writhed and shouted all I could, I saw one of them pull something out of her pocket in the corner of my eye. Since when did officers have tranquilizer darts? I tried to get further away from her, but it she was faster. There was a sharp pain in my neck as she stuck the dart into my skin. The results were faster than I'd expected. Almost as soon as the dart was in me, my body fell limp, and the officers threw me in the back of the car with ease.

I groaned and tried to get up, but I couldn't move. Thankfully, the tranquilizer only lasted about two minutes, and I went right back to shouting and screaming. The officers then got into the seats in the front-but they didn't look like officers anymore. Now they were dressed like Men in Black-which I would find out, later on, is a very fitting description.

**Dun, dun, DUNNNN! Looks like Liz is in trouble! Thank you guys for reading, I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I'll get to working on the next chapter as soon as I can. :) Please remember to leave a review and let me know what you think! Questions, comments, suggestions, pie recipes, whatever! And thanks to all my followers and reviewers and peeps who favorited me and my stories!**

**-Darou**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! Yes, I am aware it's been almost 2 months since my last update. I've been busy with school finals, plus drawing requests and whatnot. Anyway, those of you who didn't give up on me and have waited all this time, thank you very, VERY much!**

**I obviously do not own Doctor Who. The only things I own here are my OC's and my story. Please do not use either without my permission. Enjoy!**

**/ / /**

**Chapter 6**

/ / /

"What the hell?!" I cried out. "You're not police officers! Who are you?!"

"We'll tell you when we get there," said the woman in black.

"Are you sure it's safe?" the man asked. "I don't think HQ would allow it. Not yet."

The woman sighed. "She's waited long enough. Besides, we're getting rather desperate. I think it's time she knew."

"What? Where are you taking me? This is kidnapping!"

They said nothing.

"Let me out!" I screamed. "NOW!"

"I'm sorry, but we can't do that," the man replied.

I growled irritably. "Get me _out _of here. So help me, I'll tear down the mesh wall and throw both of you out the window!"

The two fake police officers chuckled, as if my rage actually amused them. Well, they wouldn't be laughing for long, I was going to make sure of that! I continued yelling and screaming and using every kind of threat I knew, yet the criminals were undaunted. I needed to do something, and fast. I tried to find a way to get the trunk door open, although it had been made to be pretty much inescapable. Surely there was a way out, there's always something. I kicked at the windows, I body-slammed the door, I did everything I could think to do, yet it was no use. Soon I'd exhausted myself, and at this point I reluctantly had to stop trying to get out of the car. I needed my strength to fight off these creeps as soon as they got the door open. It's probably one of the most difficult things I've done before, with adrenaline pumping through my veins and my usual rage kicking in. I can't remember a time I've had to sit still before.

Surprisingly, the two Men in Black or whatever the hell they were didn't seem at all suspicious when the girl trapped in the back of the vehicle was no longer going nuts, which told me they probably didn't do this very often. They must have assumed I'd given up. But their minds would change very soon! About twenty minutes past, and we were no longer in town, I should have guessed.

My thoughts were interrupted when the car finally stopped and the engine was turned off. The moment has come! The lock on the door clicked, and I quickly went and took lunging position next to it, preparing for a fight. The door opened, and-

They fricking tased my ass.

/ / / /

I was taken into a large building with a sign above the door that read "U.N.I.T. Headquarters." I could've sworn I've heard that name before, but I wasn't sure where. Once we were inside, I was given a pair of clean scrub bottoms(when shot by a taser gun, you lose control of 'bodily functions,' which unfortunately include your bowels and bladder) and was lead through several hallways and many, many flights of stairs. For some reason, as I walked by, several personnel kept looking at me funny. One of them looked a bit like Bilbo Baggins, which I found intriguing.

"Her office is right around the corner," said the woman at my left. She stepped up and knocked on the door at the end of the hallway where we stood.

The man on my right leaned down and whispered to me, "Don't speak unless you're spoken to, and make no eye contact."

I scoffed. They thought this girl was tough, wait till you hear about what happened when some loser on the street tried to take off with my purse. It's still mystery as to who was the real victim. And how bad could some old lady cooped up in a smelly office really be?

A reply came from inside, and I was pushed into the room. The carpet was a hideous yellow that didn't at all match the red curtains, but what really caught my attention was the thing that sat at the large desk. It looked almost like a person, yet it was completely green with scales. I could've sworn it was some kind of lizard-man or whatever they were called. I must have stood staring at it for an hour, because it eventually looked up at us and said, "Are you just going to stand there?"

I finally got my mouth to move once she(it was a she, right?) spoke. "You're...you're..."

"Yes, I am green," she said irritably, although she has probably heard that a lot judging by how she said it so matter-of-factly.

"I was going to say you look like some kind of alien in that costume."

She gave a sharp, almost fake-sounding laugh. "Costume? Dear, I could hardly believe you've possibly met the Doctor when you talk like that." She looked up at the two Men in Black behind me. "Are you sure she's ready?"

"I'm quite certain," said the man.

Lizard Lady sighed. "I suppose I have no choice but to trust your judgment, Brei."

"Alright, someone needs to tell me what's going on. Why was I kidnapped, what is this 'U.N.I.T.' thing, and what the hell is going on with Miss Argonian over here?!"

Brei and the woman behind me exchanged confused looks. "'Argonian?'"

The lizard laughed again. "The name is Lucy, actually. You don't seem to understand. These aren't costumes, we just look like this. Most of the time, we a use device that manipulates your mind and forces you to believe that we look human, much like Brei and Kary."

I scoffed. "Sure, lady. And I'm a magical unicorn that farts rainbows."

She sighed. "Show her."

I turned to the normal humans who were apparently named Brei and Kary, expecting them to use some dumb special effect. They pulled their coat sleeves up, revealing what looked like some kind of watch around their wrists. Each pushed a button, and in a flash, they became the same, weird lizard-things as Lucy.

I laughed. "This is some kind of joke, right?...Right?"

They gave me serious looks, ones that are hard to fake.

My smile faded. "Oh, God."

/ / / /

**Well, this has certainly became very intriguing. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you think. Comments, questions, suggestions, pie recipes, whatever! Oh, and thanks for reading!**

**-Darou**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, everybody! Darou here! Gosh, it's been so long since I've updated this story, I don't even remember when that happened. Summer, maybe? I'm probably not going to update as often because of school, and even though I actually don't get as much homework as one might expect(I think they exaggerated a bit about high school being SO TERRIBLE), it still takes up a lot of time and energy and patience. Also, I've started on a new fanfic-a Black Butler one, actually. It's called "Nine Lives," if you want to go check it out. Anyway, thank you so much to all of you who have been waiting so patiently, you guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or any of its characters. The only things I own in this story are my OC's. Please do not use my story or OC's without my permission. Thank you!**

**Chapter 7(I think)**

"Now, before you say anything," said Brei, "We're not aliens."

"Technically, no," Kary chimed in.

"We are members of a race known as the Silurians," Lucy explained. "We originate from the same planet, having evolved on the same soil as your own ancestors. However, our kind has been here much longer than yours."

I titled my head to the side, confused. "Wait, hold up. You guys are...dinosaurs?"

Kary shrugged. "I guess you could say that."

"But, you're real? Wait a minute, can I..." I reached up and poked at Brei's face and the weird crest thing on his head.

"Ow!" He shrieked and swatted my hand away, acting all offended.

"Huh. Doesn't feel like rubber."

"Because it isn't!" He snapped angrily. "What about you, huh? Did you buy those clothes from a thrift shop?"

I stepped back a ways, trying to take it all in. "No, this isn't real," I said, turning around in the small room. "Alright, guys! Very funny! Come out with the camera!" I stood with my arms across my chest, expectantly waiting for the perpetrators to reveal themselves. "It was a pretty good try, but the whole public prank thing is getting a bit old. To be honest, I think "Just For Laughs TV" is a lot more creative."

"...'Just For Laughs TV?'" asked one of the actors, confused.

"Shut up. Now I'd appreciate it if you could just give it up already, because if you don't, I'll have to call the _real_ police and report you for harassment."

Lucy chuckled. "We're not harassing you, dear. This is real."

I paused, looking around the room. I turned to Brei and Kary, who just grinned. Could it be...? But that wasn't possible! Was it? My head reeled with thoughts, the possibility of green lizard people, or crazy men in suits living in spaceships... Suddenly I felt like I was about to hyperventilate, the fear and confusion getting to my head. Just the fact that I was beginning to believe this was a sign that there must've been something extra that was added to my sandwich yesterday.

"This can't...but you're..." I shrieked, "I've got to get outta here!"

Before Lucy or the other freaks could stop me, I burst through the door and into the brightly-lit hallway, not quite sure which way to turn. I walked through the same hallway earlier, and yet out of sheer terror, I've forgotten nearly everything up to this point. However, now wasn't the time to worry about that, so I just chose a random direction and ran.

"Wait, stop!" Called the two goofs as they chased me, running surprisingly fast. Were dinosaur people really good runners, or had I let myself go a little since track? Why am I even thinking about this right now?!

The hall I ran down branched off to the left, and I dove around the corner to see a set of elevators in a lobby. Thank God! I made my way towards the one that wasn't occupied and got inside, turning to see that Kary and Brei were hot on my heels. I screamed and punched the button for the ground floor, and the elevator doors started to slide shut. Typical. Right in the middle of a chase scene, and Darou just HAD to use the elevator thing for the billionth time! What's next, a car chase? SO original.

"Come on, come on!" I growled urgently, jamming the button again and again.

"Liz, stop!" Brei yelled as he neared the entrance.

Just as he was about to try to slip inside, the door closed, and the metal box finally began moving, taking me somewhere that was hopefully safer. I gave a long sigh of relief, my insides feeling as if they were turning to mush and my lungs stinging angrily with every breath. Gosh, I was out of shape. Stupid asthma. Above, the floor numbers on the screen began counting down, beeping steadily as my heart pounded like a Dundun drum in my chest. Third floor, second floor, first floor. After what felt like forever, the doors slid open, and I immediately dashed out - only to crash into someone who had been standing there, waiting for a lift.

I cried out as the person I ran into toppled over backwards, with me landing heavily on top of her. A searing pain shot through my arm when it was caught between myself and the latest victim of my clumsiness.

"Ow..." I tried propping myself up and opened my eyes - and screamed.

It was...a cat?! Her eyes widened, surprised. I leapt to my feet and staggered away from her as she stood herself. My eyes weren't deceiving me. It was a cat of some sort. It stood on two legs, a long white robe completely covering her body neck down. She had bright green eyes and tan fur with streaks of black outlining the elegant curves of her face, along with two ears peeking out from her strange hat.

"What in the name of-" she paused, observing my face. "Why, I don't think I've seen you before. What are you doing here?"

"You...you're..." The words jumbled in my mouth, leaving me unable to think straight. "A...cat?"

The creature simply stared at me, confused as I stood trembling all over. It was too much. It was just too much! First lizard-freaks, and now this?! What, was Bugs Bunny going to come around the corner?!

She looked like she was about to say something, yet just then, the dinosaur-things from before appeared on the other side of the lobby.

Kary pointed in my direction and shouted, "There she is!"

Immediately, I ran past the dazed cat-woman and burst out a set of doors to find ANOTHER set of stairs. However, unlike the one before, it spiraled upwards until it reached the top floor, and although it would make things difficult, at the moment I didn't have the energy or wit to come up with some kind of escape plan. And I hadn't been in this place before, which meant that I couldn't be certain which door led where, or if there were any places to hide. Knowing that I was likely getting myself into even bigger trouble, I headed up the staircase. Kary and Brei went after me, and it seemed they weren't able to run as fast now. Were they tiring already?

It was a challenge to run up so many stairs, so fast and trying not to fall. I slipped several times, although being chased by two freaks who were probably going to kidnap and experiment on me was enough motivation for me to get back up and keep going. My breath wheezed and my chest hurt, yet my legs didn't ache at all, the adrenaline rush giving a quick boost to my stamina. Every step got me closer to the top; I was almost there. I wasn't quite sure what to do when I got there, but that didn't really occur to me right then when I was running for my life. Soon I began to wear out, and I wasn't sure how much further I could go. I looked up to see that the highest floor was just a few more flights of stairs away, and if I kept it up for just a bit longer, I might make it. I could hear the two freaks behind me getting closer, albeit gradually. Perhaps they weren't as tough as I thought?

Finally, I burst out of the door to the highest level, and quickly shielded my eyes from the bright sunlight. I'd made it to the roof, where there was a helicopter landing pad and several vents, although no means of escape or defense. Damn it! What now?! I jogged over towards the edge of the roof and looked down. There were a lot more levels than I'd thought, and it was obvious that trying to climb down or jump would not be a very good idea. Usually, this was the part where something very convenient was supposed to happen, although sadly, this was real life-I think. Just then, Kary and Brei tumbled outside from the doorway, snapping and yelling at each other irritably.

I froze near the ledge when I saw them, no good ideas coming to mind that would help in any way. I couldn't run anymore, and, of course, there was nowhere _to _run.

Kary took a step toward me, and I in return took a step back, which forced her to stay where she was.

"Wait, please! We don't want to hurt you!"

"Jeez, would you stop running already?!" Brei groaned as he gasped for breath. "How did you even get this far?!"

Kary scoffed at him. "Don't blame her, idiot. You're the one who's out of shape."

"Says you! _You _were the one who kept falling behind!"

"Moron!"

"Clutz!"

These two were so fricking irritating. How could anyone possibly stand them?! They probably would've been banned from the planet to prevent the population's increasing stupidity by now. I covered my ears, trying to block out there arguing.

"Both of you,_ WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!" _I screamed, making them turn in my direction. "What the hell do you want from me?! Just leave me alone!"

"We will, I promise," said Kary. "Just come with us, and we'll explain everything!"

I shook my head. "How do I know I can trust you?"

The pair exchanged expressions, then turned their attention back to me. "You know the Doctor, don't you?"

I paused, recognizing the title. Wasn't that the name the strange man on the street called himself? And... Suddenly, all the memories from before came flashing back. The gunshot, the pain in my wound...the man who called himself the Doctor...waking up in that weird place, my parents' reaction when they saw me... I looked up to the two of them as they watched me intently.

"If I come with you... will you tell me exactly what's going on here, and how I got caught up in this mess?"

"Of course," replied Brei. "That's what we've been trying to do this whole time! No wonder you humans have so many issues these days."

I glared heatedly. "Oh, sorry, I didn't seem to notice as I was running from my life, being chased by a couple of alien freaks!"

"I told you-NOT ALIENS!"

Kary smacked her partner on the forehead and turned back to me. "Enough fighting. Let's get this over with."

**Yeah, sorry about all the filler chapters. I promise you, though, it'll get a lot better once I get some more ideas. Don't forget to leave a review/PM and tell me what you think! Suggestions, comments, questions, pie recipes, whatever! Thank you guys so much for reading!**

**-Darou**


End file.
